Aroused Lovers
by Yugi's Lemon Tree
Summary: Miho and Serenity walk home together one day and they feel aroused. Yugi timeeeeeeeeeee P LEMON LEMON SHONJO-AI YURI


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! AKA Game King. Dont sue me cuz all i have is these lemons.  
  
Yugi's Lemon Tree presents....  
  
Yugi, Miho, and Serenity, the Lovers  
  
Chapter 1- Aroused Lovers  
  
Miho and Serenity walked home together after a class of sex education. They felt aroused when they found out their 'sensitive' parts was what usually aroused them. After a makeout session, they felt like they were ready, but they also wanted a guy with them. Someone with innocence they could play with. Someone with a nice cute appearence that they could make out with and feel nice with. Someone like... Yugi Motou.  
  
The blue haired female was one of the hottest freshmen at school. She had nice slender legs and nice cleavlage that made her look sexy in any look especially with her long lustful hair in a ponytail with a yellow soft ribbon. Miho Nosaka was one wild female.  
  
The brunette however, was innocent and beautiful with her soft light long brown hair and her short skirt that showed skin. She was lustful for both Miho and Yugi which made her as aroused as she could be. Her name was Serenity Wheeler and she was lusting for some nice kinky fun.  
  
It was lucky that that day, Yugi's grandpa was at a game convention in America and wont be coming back until the end of the week. This gave the two girls enough time for fun since it was Monday. They had all week with Yugi who are going to be their love slave if he likes it or not.  
  
As they reached his house, Miho wrapped her arms around Serenity as she rung the doorbell as Yugi opened up the door to see the girls looking aroused. Everyone at school knew these two were lovers and any guy would kill their own girlfriends just to have a night with them, which no guy ever had.  
  
Yugi looked a little confused as why they were here as the girls crept up to him.  
"Miho and I..." Serenity started and got in her sexiest voice, " We were wondering if you would like to play a little game..." she finished and threw herself on top of Yugi as she kissed his lips as deep as she could, as both she and Yugi shared a deep blush...  
  
Yugi took them to his little messy bedroom as he saw both Miho and Serenity begin stripping their clothes into their undergarnments for him. Miho crept to him and started kissing him on his lips as she took off the belt on his jeans and layed on the bed for him. Next came Serenity who made out with him taking off his shirt and kissed his neck playfully. Serenity bounced and got Yugi with his pants off on top of her while Miho started taking off Serenity's black bra and panties.  
  
She stared at him with her bright green eyes... this is what she wanted..... she knew this day would come.. she practiced this night tons of times by herself in her room. A small blush grazed her cheeks as he started sucking on her delicate neck. She knew, tonight, Yugi Motou was going to make her into a woman. Whether he wants to or not.  
  
He lingered all over her body as they made kisses against each other as if they were challenging each other. He revealed his thing which Miho was glad to take a licking and suck. Yugi was moaning as Miho licked more and more as she subsided and gave Yugi a nice loving kiss. Serenity saw Yugi face her and she was finally ready.  
  
She moaned with pleasure as he entered her hot body. She bit her lip to stop a cry from escaping her mouth. She knew this was it. "I'll be gentle," he whispered softly into her ears as she was ready. She felt nothing but bliss and pleasure for the next 5 minutes as he continued his work, then it disappeared. She opened her eyes to see why he was gone only to find him already on top of Miho giving her the same sexual pleasure he gave her... She crept up to him and wraped her arms around his stomach to feel his warmth as cry of pleasure escaped Miho's soft lips.  
  
Miho loved the way he touched her body as he sucked genlty on her soft nipples as she moan in pleasure. She felt his fingers linger on her other breast and massaged it. She felt bliss and her face became red as he got on top of her and seducively kissed her. She felt hot and steamy as their sweat mixed with each other with each thrust.  
  
She and Serenity decided to do a little kinky team work as serenity jumped on his back as he was about to enter miho as the girls were on top. He looked confused as the girls started kissing him everywhere. He gave them a satisfying moan which gave Miho the liberty of playing with his manhood as he felt more and more hot steamy pleasure upon him.  
  
It finally ended as Yugi fell asleep. It was sorta late anyways, but not for Miho and Serenity. Serenity got on top of Miho and exchanged kisses with one another for and made love with each other until they were too exhausted and fell asleep on top of Yugi.  
  
Yugi woke up the next morning. He sorta forgot everything the previous night. He remembered Serenity and Miho's little sexual rebellion and after that was pure bliss and pleasurable sex. He opened his violet covered eyes to find Miho snuggled up to him with his thing still in her sweet womanhood. He blushed as he turned and found Serenity staring at him before engulfing him in a soft tenderly kiss. Serenity remembered back when the first time she made herself go wild.  
  
Flashback  
She use to be an innocent girl. She went to school on time and her best friend was Miho Nosaka. One day, her friends were talking bout masturbation and how good it felt. since she never done it before, Miho decided to go over to her house and teach her. It was the first time she had her first shonjo ai feeling. Miho let her fingers slide on her own flirty body as she gracefully injected a dildo into her body. She looked over to Miho who slid her panties off her long slender legs and put a dildo in her own body. She taught movements and soon, Serenity and Miho were making out on the bed nude with dildos in their fiery sexy bodies. Fingers were also envolved trying to make each other hotter and hotter with each passin second...  
  
End Flashback  
She blushed a deep shade of red as Yugi started to kiss her in between her breasts which get a cute moan and giggle out of her lips. He decided to be the dominate one and gently removed Miho's sleeping form onto the bed and got on top of serenity as she got herself ready. He injected into her which made her moan with lust and passion that made him go a steady pace then faster and faster. She moan and cried his name out from her mouth as it came. Breakfast was served. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around him in a dazed lust as he laid her gently on his lap as he sat up straight. She giggled as she was licked from head to toe. She loved him, and he loved her. Miho woke up from her slumber to find Yugi 'playing' with her playmate and decided to join, as she winked seducively at Yugi, she started to make out with Serenity. And as of right now, Serenity felt hot steamy sexual pleasure as her lovers were rocking her world with pleasure up to limits she never knew possible.  
  
End Chapter  
  
I like the coupling. Sue me, I think its cool.  
  
Next Chapter: Chapter 2- Cat and Bunny Costumes 


End file.
